El Bendito Neko Ken
by SophyHei
Summary: Un episodio de locura que rodea a nuestros protagonistas. Fic hecho para un reto en el foro de Ranma


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente.

* * *

_Este fic es parte de un reto en el foro de Ranma, propuesto por Eleniak._

* * *

**El Bendito Neko – ken**

_Por Monikawaii_

Akane despertó poco a poco, pero seguía aturdida. Todavía tenía la mente medio nublada. Imágenes inconexas iban y venían. Abrir los ojos se estaba convirtiendo en toda una proeza, y cuando lo consiguió, no reconoció el lugar, y tampoco tenía muy claro cómo había llegado allí. Intento incorporarse un poco, pero algo estaba mal…¡las piernas no le respondían!

Trató de recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, ninguna imagen venía a su mente. ¿Dónde estaba?, ese lugar no era su habitación, era pequeño, estaba desordenado, viejo y lleno de polvo. Parecía un armario, pero no lo reconoció, sólo llegaba a entrar un poco de luz por una pequeña rendija. Se podían observar con la poca luz, instrumentos deportivos, como pelotas, colchonetas y palos.

Intentó hacer un recuento. El día anterior, después de levantarse a correr muy temprano, había despertado a su prometido con un balde de agua helada, después de discutir con él, tomó desayuno con toda la familia, Ranma comenzó a fastidiarla como siempre, ya que había hecho el desayuno, burlándose de su comida, ella lo golpeó, le grito marimacho por su comportamiento tan violento.

Se fueron a la escuela, él seguía molestándola para variar, llegaron tarde, Ranma voló por los cielos, entró a clases, él llegó un poco después bien moreteado, se lo merecía.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, llegó la gata esa a fastidiar la paciencia, luego Ukyo y la otra, la de la risa insoportable. Después de eso…

* * *

Sintió un bulto cerca suyo interrumpiendo sus recuerdos. Tocó, plasmó, agarró, palpó…

–¡Ahhh! –un grito de terror salió de su boca.

–Ya, ya voy.

–¿Eh? –Akane aún no sentía sus piernas

–Sólo un rato más.

–¿R-Ranma…? –seguía sin poder sentirlas.

–Akane, déjame dormir un poco más.

Ya entendía por qué diablos no podía sentir sus piernas.

–¡Idiota, qué crees que estás haciendo! –un Megatón Punch cayó sobre la cabeza del muchacho aturdido, que no terminaba de comprender por qué su linda prometida se comportaba tan violentamente a esas horas de la mañana.

Por supuesto el muchachito estaba durmiendo en las piernas de la lindísima Akane, que lo miraba furiosamente como si quisiera asesinarlo en ese instante.

–Oh –por fin se percató.

–Akane, jejeje –rió nerviosamente –¿se puede saber que estoy haciendo yo en tus piernas?

–¡Y me lo preguntas a mí! ¡No tengo ni la menor idea, dime tú qué hiciste! ¡Ahora sal de mis piernas ahora mismo!

–¿Y dónde estamos?

–¡Y yo que sé!

Rompió la puerta del armario donde estaban encerrados, con su arma llamada Ranma, y sintió un alivio en sus piernas jamás experimentado. Ahhh, por fin podía sentirlas. Su cara fue como la de un orgasmo. Ranma al mirarla, se descompuso.

–¡Qué!

–Nada, nada.

Con la cabeza un poco más tranquila, se puso a examinar como habían llegado aquí, estaban pues en uno de los depósitos del gimnasio de la escuela.

–Oye Akane, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?

Su mente empezaba a funcionar, continuó recordando lo de hace un momento.

* * *

El trío que se autoproclamaba las prometidas de Ranma, se peleaban por darle un plato de la comida que habían preparado. El chico de la trenza no supo en qué momento pero sintió una cuchara de plata dentro de su boca con un sabor parecido a… antes de poder adivinar lo que había comido, se desmayó. Sí, fue Kodachi.

Lo enrolló cual tamal y se alejó, yendo directo hacia su mansión. Shampoo se interpuso jalándolo de la trenza y Ukyo de los pies. Lo estiraban y estiraban y seguían estirando, pero Ranma no despertaba, el somnífero era demasiado fuerte.

–¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Cómo osas faltarme el respeto de ese modo apareciéndote vestido de esa manera –Kuno, que hizo su aparición vestido de Shogun, aunque su peinado seguía siendo el de siempre.

De pronto sintió unos brazos largos y fuertes rodeándolo desde la espalda. Era Mousse.

–¡Shampoo, mi amor! –

Acercó sus labios

Un poco más y…

¡CHUIC!

Sí, Mousse acababa de darle un tremendo beso apasionado a Tatewaki Kuno, en la mejilla.

Un grito de horror abarrotó el gimnasio, al cual entraron durante la persecución.

Azul, ese fue el color del rostro de Tatewaki y de los otros y otras que miraban la escenita de amor yaoi. Muchos alumnos de Furinkan habían llegado para presenciar el espectáculo que protagonizaban todos los locos de Nerima.

–Shampoo cómo es que creciste tanto, estás un poquito fortachona... –alguien le colocó sus lentes.

Mousse se desmayó de la impresión.

Kuno se sintió deshonrado, ya no era más un inminente japonés, se la habían quitado, su adorada virginidad, de mejilla, claro está; lo habían violentado, abusado de su belleza asiática varonil. ¡Y lo hizo un hombre!

–¡Akane Tendo! –lloraba

–¡Ven a mis brazos y quítame este dolor! –la abrazó fuertísimo, tanto que la chica no podía soltarse.

Ranma en ese instante despertó, ya que podía sentir a Akane a kilómetros de distancia. Se libró rápidamente del estado en que se encontraba, debido a que todas se distrajeron por lo ocurrido, fue directamente hacia Kuno.

Puño, golpe, patada y al cielo. Así desapareció el muchacho deshonrado.

–¡Mis amores!

Happosai hizo su aparición con su bolsa inmensa de ropa íntima que por supuesto, había robado.

Empezó acosando a Shampoo, a quien se abrazó justo poniendo la cara entre sus pechos, sintió un golpe, luego fue hacia Ukyo, quien lo lanzó de una patada.

–¡Akaneeee! –

El viejito iba con los brazos abiertos hacia ella. Un grito salió de la boca de Akane.

–¡No lo permitiré!

El chico de la trenza se puso de inmediato entre Akane y el viejo verde.

–Ranma no te entrometas –

–Airen, no hacer caso –la amazona apreció en la escena y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Un balde de agua que Happosai tiró les cayó a ambos, mojándolos instantáneamente.

–¡Nooooo! ¡Sal! ¡Vete por favor! ¡Ahhhhhh!

Pero Shampis no se iba.

Happosai aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarse directo hacia los pechos de Ranma chica, quien corría desesperadamente por todo el gimnasio, con los brazos hacia arriba.

–¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Agua caliente! ¡Akane!

La peliazul le lanzó una tetera a la cabeza, convirtiéndolo automáticamente en varón. Pero su puntería fue tan mala que no mojó a Shampoo, que seguía pegada a él como una lapa.

–¡Akane, pero que torpe que eres! ¡Ahhhhh!

–¡Qué dijiste!

Seguía gritando y corriendo y en su desesperación…

–¡Miau!

–¡Oh no! –exclamaron al unísono.

–¡Miau, miau, miau, miau, miau!

El anciano salió volando por los aires. Shampoo cayó al suelo. Ahora el muchacho había cambiado a estado Neko – Ken y actuaba y maullaba como un gato, arqueó su lomo hacia el público.

–Gatito, ven aquí

Era Akane. El gato giró su cabeza. Iba directo hacia ella.

–¡No lo permitiremos! –las prometidas llegaron a quitar a Akane del camino.

Lo lograron, en la carrera entre ellas, para ver quien era la primera que llegaba a Akane, una de las espátulas de Ukyo le había llegado al rostro, y el listón de Kodachi fue directo a sus piernas, haciéndola caer.

–¡Lo siento! –exclamó Ukyo

–¡Miau! –Ranma se puso en posición de ataque.

Y quiso agredirlas.

Retrocedieron, porque sabían que en ese estado Ranma, no reconocería a ninguna de ellas.

Se acercó a Akane, quien estaba echada en el suelo de espaldas, agarrándose su rostro. Él, le retiró la mano, poniendo la suya sobre su nariz y mejilla.

–¡Qué haces! ¡Déjame! –Akane intentó sentarse

–Miau –la miró con tristeza.

–¡Te dije que me dejaras, todo esto es tu cul…

¡SLURP!

Y su tremenda lenguaza acababa de recorrer todo el rostro de Akane, desde su mentón, pasando por sus labios, su nariz, hasta su frente. Humedeciéndola toda.

–¡Ohhhhhhh! –exclamaron todos los presentes.

–¡Ese fue un beso de gato!

–Si, ¡qué emoción!

El trío de locas se enfureció. Ranma se percató y volvió a ponerse en posición de defensa, mientras Ukyo y Shampoo trataban de huir, Kodachi se acercó sigilosamente a Akane, que no salía de su estupor, y le dio una cucharada de su comida con somnífero, que la hizo caer al instante en un sueño profundo. Ranma gato, llegó en el momento, evitando de la Rosa Negra se la llevara.

Maulló agresivamente, haciéndola retroceder.

–¡Oh, Ranma – sama!

–¡Miau! –levantó su mano derecha para arañarla. Ella lo esquivó a las justas

–¡Cómo pudiste! Se que ahora no estás en tus cabales por eso te perdonaré ¡Volveré, Ranma mi amor! –escapó liberando cientos de pétalos de rosas negras, esparciéndolas por todo el lugar.

Ukyo y Shampoo decidieron huir también, pues en el estado en que Ranma se encontraba, no iban a conseguir nada.

–Yo me voy de aquí –exclamó Ukyo

–Shampoo también, pero regresar, no dar por vencida –la amazona le dijo al muchacho gato, quien no entendió una palabra.

Cuando no sintió más peligro, alzó a Akane, que seguía durmiendo, con uno de sus brazos, mientras se alejaba con ella, encerrándose en el armario de implementos del gimnasio, cerrando la puerta por dentro.

La sentó, vio que seguía muy quieta y se echó en sus piernas. Al rato se quedó dormido.

* * *

–Ranma… –escuchó una voz de ultratumba.

–¿Qué fue eso? ¿Lo escuchast…

–¿Akane?

Ella se acercaba con un aura de color azul que crecía a cada segundo.

Sacó un mazo, más grande que todos los que había sacado hasta el día de hoy.

–Oye Akane, espera ¡se puede saber que hice!

–¿Te parece poco? –

Sus cabellos cortos flotaban, su rostro se había vuelto azul y sus ojos tenían varios destellos de maldad, esa no era su prometida. Su instinto le dijo que debía irse, pero no podía. El gimnasio estaba cerrado. Era muy temprano, nadie había llegado. Se dio cuenta de algo más, hoy era domingo, así que nadie vendría.

–¡Qué hice esta veeeeeeeeeez!

* * *

Regresaban juntos a casa. Pudieron salir del gimnasio, gracias a que ella rompió la puerta usándolo de polea de acero imaginaria. Ranma tenía la cara hinchada, dos chichones en la cabeza y toda su ropa estaba rota. Todo había sido obra de su linda prometida, tan delicada ella, al menos lo dejó vivir, pensó.

Ya se había enterado de lo que pasó el día anterior, en el camino se encontraron a Gosunkugi, quien primero quiso atacarlo, sin éxito, y luego le mostró todas las fotografías que tomó, el beso de Mousse a Kuno, Happosai echándole agua, su transformación en Neko – Ken, las prometidas peleando y golpeando a Akane, Kodachi dándole un somnífero y, por último, la de la lamida.

La miró de reojo, en su pequeña nariz tenía una herida, casi imperceptible, pero él la notó. Le dolió, por su culpa le habían hecho daño, a ella, a la única que le importaba.

–Si quieres puedes volver a golpearme –dijo él con voz algo molesta

Akane no respondió

–Lo siento, en realidad yo no sé lo…

–Que haces en estado Neko - Ken –expresó terminando la frase de Ranma.

–Bueno sí, pero…

–Ya no digas más, no quiero que arruines tu disculpa

–¡Yo…–empezó levantando la voz, pero al ver que ella empezaba a enfurecerse, bajó su tonalidad.

–Quiero decírtelo…

Ella se quedó callada, escuchando, tratando de adivinar lo que podría decirle su prometido.

–Akane, sé que cuando entro en ese estado de Neko no recuerdo lo que hago, alguna vez me dijiste que abrazaría o besaría a cualquiera, ya sea Shampoo, Ukyo, o alguna otra chica que me pareciera hermosa y…

La muchacha comenzaba a llenarse de ira. Él se percató, no estaba yendo por buen camino. Tenía que decir algo rápidamente.

–¡Pero sólo lo hago contigo!

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron sorprendidos.

–¡Mi papá me dijo una vez que cuando entro en ese estado sólo me acerco a personas de c…

–Está bien

–¿Eh?

–Te perdono Ranma

–¿En serio? ¿Aún cuando ellas te hirieron por mi culpa?

–¡Sip!

Y le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas. Se volteó y corrió, ya casi llegaban a casa.

Ranma con su cara de bobo, terminó su frase:

–Confianza

Y también sonrió y fue tras ella. Porque eso era lo que lo unía únicamente a ella. La confianza.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Dedicado a todas las chicas que escriben en el foro, especialmente a Eleniak, que fue la de la idea del reto._

* * *

**Notas:** Siiii, lo terminé, pensé que no iba a poder publicar, pero mi cabeza se llenó de ideas y lo logré. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡comenten, comenten!


End file.
